What's in a Name?
by httydfan1991
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have just welcomed their first child into the world. A beautiful baby girl. The only problem is they have no idea what to name her! First fanfic. NO FLAMES, constructive criticism is accepted.


What's in a Name?

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't believe life could have been more perfect as it was now. The couple had married young at 20, and now 2 years later, had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had come into the world 2 weeks early, but was healthy and perfect, with fine strands of blonde hair, blue eyes and very pink cheeks. To Hiccup and Astrid, she was everything they could have ever wished for. There was one small problem. They couldn't agree, or decide, on what to name her. And Stoick's plan was for the welcoming ceremony to be following day.

"How about naming her after someone? Your mother? Mine maybe? Not me, one Astrid's bad enough" Astrid quipped.

Hiccup chuckled at that remark, but shook his head in disagreement. "She needs to have her own name, one that means something. I don't want her named something hideous, whether its tradition or not" said Hiccup.

"Well that narrows it down" Astrid said dryly.

Hiccup sighed and stroked a strand of his baby girl's hair thoughtfully. Astrid also looked at the baby girl, wondering what could possibly be the perfect name.

"What about Kelda? It's strong, and very warrior like" said Astrid hopefully.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" said Hiccup in disbelief.

Astrid frowned. "What's wrong with that!?" Astrid exclaimed.

"What's right with it is more like it" Hiccup mumbled.

"Sigfrid?" suggested Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah, because that sounds like the most beautiful girls name in the world" Hiccup said, his voice dripping with sarcasm which had Astrid look at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Hiccup defensively. "It sounds like a boy's name!"

Astrid couldn't help but hide a grin at that, Hiccup was sort of right with that one.

"What about Ingrid? It means beautiful. At least it has meaning anyway, and it's nice" said Hiccup hopefully.

Astrid looked at the baby girl in her arms, then at Hiccup, before shaking her head. "As much as I like the name and it's close to perfect. It just doesn't suit her" said Astrid stubbornly.

Hiccup groaned in frustration and collapsed next to his wife in defeat. "Way this is going she'll be the only Viking on Berk without a name" exclaimed Hiccup in frustration.

"Yeah, and if Gobber gets word of it, he'll soon come up with something instead" said Astrid worriedly.

Knowing she was referring to the incident with Magnus several years back, Hiccup swallowed nervously and shuddered at the thought. There was no way he was letting Gobber name his baby girl!

Astrid then sighed, getting ever more frustrated. "So we're looking for a strong Viking name that means something, yet still sounds nice. Hiccup, it's getting impossible. We're going to have to pick a name and stick with it" said Astrid gently as she gave Hiccup a peck on the cheek in reassurance, not being able to do much more to comfort her husband because of the baby in her arms.

Hiccup though, knew what she was trying to do, and smiled gratefully at her, before sighing. She was right, and he was finally about to agree, when his eyes widened.

'Astrid, what was celebrated yesterday?" said Hiccup slowly.

Astrid looked at him with a quizzical expression. "What do you mean? The baby was born yesterday. Or did you forget the 12 hours I spent bringing her into this world already?" said Astrid wryly.

Hiccup winced at that. He remembered all too well. He'd stayed with Astrid the whole time, just wanting her pain to end.

"No, not just that. What day does she share her birthday with?" said Hiccup grinning, as he saw a look of understanding suddenly cross Astrid's face.

"The anniversary of the defeat of the Red Death!" exclaimed Astrid beaming.

"I think I have the perfect name" said Hiccup happily as he whispered it to Astrid, who beamed at him, and then at their baby girl.

"It's perfect" said Astrid smiling.

The following afternoon, Hiccup and Astrid were standing in front of their tribe in the Great Hall, the baby in Astrid's proud arms, ready to announce their babies' name.

"So, you two finally named my granddaughter? With the time it took, it must be a good one" said Stoick chucking at them.

Hiccup and Astrid grinned at each other.

"We think so dad" said Hiccup hopefully.

"Let's reveal it then shall we?" Stoick said as he called everyone to attention.

"Today we are here to announce the name of my granddaughter, born 2 days ago to my son Hiccup and my daughter in law, Astrid. So, without further ado"

Astrid gently handed the baby to Stoick and she whispered the name in Stoick's ear who grinned widely at hearing it.

"As Chief of this village, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan Tribe, and pronounce the name to be, Siri Astrid Haddock!" Stoick exclaimed proudly, leading to a cheer from the gathered Vikings, and as Stoick passed a newly named Siri back to Astrid's waiting arms, the rest of the Dragon riders came up to them.

"Siri huh? What does that mean?" asked Fishlegs in curiosity.

Astrid and Hiccup grinned at their friends.

"It means beautiful victory" said Hiccup proudly.


End file.
